


A Pokémon Christmas Story 2

by JDLouis



Series: Requests / One-Shots [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Miracles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDLouis/pseuds/JDLouis
Summary: Young Sue is a girl only nine years old, whose only Christmas wish is to be healthy for both her and her family.Saddened from having to spend Christmas Eve in a hospital, she prays on for a Christmas miracle to heal her so that she may spend time with her family.But will her prayers be answered? Only time will tell.
Series: Requests / One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032732





	A Pokémon Christmas Story 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I hope my nice little story finds you well!  
> With the holiday season comes many opportunities to make stories, and I am more than happy to oblige!

‘Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the region,  
a blustering snow storm howled like a solid white legion!

Snow trucks plowed snow piled high by the mounds,  
it seems that this snow storm had no end to its bounds.

And all through the suburbs, children slept nice and tight,  
except for this one who stayed awake this whole night.

A young girl named Sue lay awake in her bed,  
tossing and turning, she just could not rest her head!

But ‘twas not her fault, for in a hospital bed she lay,  
come down with a sickness too cruel to even say.

_I wish I was better_ , She thought to herself,  
as she placed her water glass back down on the shelf.

She opened up the curtains to her room, drawing them wide,  
her vision not seeing what the snow then did hide.

High up in the clouds lay something curious stirring,  
where schemes of merriment had long been whirring.

Flying in circles they- wait, what do I see?  
Could it be that my eyes are indeed deceiving me?

A pair of eon Pokémon! Wait, what are **they** doing here?  
This snow storm’s too strong for the likes of them to be near!

They must be planning something, to be braving this storm,  
so let’s have a look see, before they transform!

“ _I’m telling you brother, it’s right here, I swear!_ ”  
The Latias did shout with mild despair.

“ _I can’t see anything through this thick dense snowfall._ ”  
Her brother replied as the wind strongly squalled.

“ _I’ll see if I can find it again._ ” Latias did state with confidence,  
And dove right into the storm that had since drawn them hence.

The snow fell down fast, into her face it did thrust,  
a snowfall so thick, rivalling the Hoenn jungle brush.

_Where the hell was that hospital?_ She pouted angrily,  
in that moment, something glimmered that she could then barely see.

Some faint glowing red, humming light in the air,  
quickly, to this beacon she flew with great flair.

Within moments, what it was did show itself to her,  
the big glowing red hospital sign right there, behind the white blur!

“ _Brother, down here!_ ” Latias shouted with glee.  
“ _Oh, thank goodness!_ ” Her brother sighed, now relieved.

Through the thick snowstorm haze, Latios flew fast down towards the ground,  
And greeted his sister making nary a sound.

“ _Are you sure this is the place?_ ” He asked curiously.  
“ _Absolutely. It’s time to fill these children’s souls with great glee!_ ”

Wasting no time, she flew right past her brother,  
and began scanning the windows lined next to one another.

Searching high and low, Latias did fail to find,  
any open windows there that would let her inside.

_I guess it makes sense_ , she then thought in her head.  
_It’s Christmas eve, after all, all kids must be in a bed._

She wanted not to wake any of the children at sleep,  
so through those old windows, she knew she couldn't creep.

Her head hung low, her ideas wearing thin,  
she looked through the last window and found movement within!

A young sickly girl, looking no older than ten,  
was looking right out through the window just then!

_My Christmas wish this year is merely to feel better_ ,  
Latias heard the young girl's mind call out, like a letter.

_My family is worried about me, and I sure am too,_  
_all I want for this Christmas to feel good as new._

Although their original plan did go up in a blaze,  
a new idea had now sent Latias in a craze!

“ _I have just the idea!_ ” To her brother she did say,  
“ _But this locked window is the only thing in the way!_ ”

“ _Fret not my sister._ ” Latios then began,  
“ _To open this window, I have just the plan!_ ”

Wasting no time, he hovered close to the window,  
as the tips of his claws had then started to glow.

Cloaking the rest of his body, he held his hands out,  
and lets this blue glow then cascade all about.

Tantalized by the light, Sue looked on quite confused,  
but the pretty blue light did leave her amused!

_Is this some Christmas spirit?_ She thought anxiously,  
_I best let them in!_ She proclaimed eagerly.

With a twist of the lock and turn of the handle,  
the pretty blue light lit her room like a candle.

With a quick gust of wind, the way was now clear,  
along with the cold late night snow, her face it did shear.

“ _Quick, now’s your chance!_ ” Latios called his sister on,  
hastily, she made her way to the room where then Sue stood thereon.

A small ball of mist, chucked right into her room,  
quickly filled up the space like a vibrant spring bloom.

Caught off guard by the mist, Sue knew not what to expect,  
but this opportunity Sue knew she could never neglect.

Steadfast and brave, Sue stood there in the darkness,  
when there in the corner appeared a pretty woman likeness.

She stood there quite tall, at least six foot three,  
_This lady is at least twice the whole size of me!_

She walked ever slowly, grace in every footfall,  
as the he mist grew so thick she could not see the walls.

“H-hello?” Her frail voice called out to the girl,  
stopping right in front of her, the mists around her did swirl.

She gave not an answer, and stood there with a smile,  
making poor young Sue worry for that short little while.

As a sign of good cheer, the woman knelt down,  
and produced from the air a tiny mist crown!

Gently placing it on her head, giving her a sweet little kiss,  
young Sue was sent instantly into a dream realm of bliss.

“ _Just what are you doing?_ ” Latios called out to his sister.  
“ _I need her asleep for this, and I’d rather not hurt her._ ”

“ _You can’t possibly be serious?_ ” Latios then asked with concern,  
“ _I am, but don’t worry, these old tricks I’ve yet unlearned._ ”

“ _I hope you know what you’re doing, this could end up quite badly._ ”  
“ _Quit complaining, and make yourself useful!_ ” She responded quite snappy.

“ _This spell won’t last long, I’ll need every second I can get._ ”  
“ _Then you’ll have each you need!_ ” He responded, not wanting to upset.

With care and diligence, Latias laid the girl on the bed,  
and immediately she noticed that her skin was quite red!

_A simple rash? No, That’s no cause for a hospitalization!_  
The young girl living here seemed to be an aberration.

_Is this the right place?_ Latias began to think to her self,  
as her eyes accidentally cast a cursory glance upon her small shelf.

Pill bottles in numbers the likes of which she’s never seen,  
Prednisone, ondansetron, even cyclosporine!

She shook her head sadly, and let out a sigh long a coarse,  
for this type of thing she had seen many times before.

Latias’s face grew sad “ _I... I might not be able to help her._  
“ _Her illness is one I can’t heal with just my power._ ”

Latios then laid his hand down upon the top of her neck,  
“ _We can do this together, we’ll wipe away every last speck!_ ”

“ _This isn’t one that you can just simply wipe away!_  
“ _This is one of those illnesses that comes, and it stays!_ ”

“ _Then we’ll do all we can._ ” Latios then began to assure.  
“ _We’ll make her life easy, even though there’s no cure._ ”

“ _Even just that alone will take most of our strength,_  
“ _To do even just that would require great lengths!_ ”

“ _Then to great lengths we’ll go!_ ” Latios right there proclaimed,  
“ _This young maiden’s health, if just for the day we’ll reclaim!_ ”

With another deep breath, Latias looked up to her partner,  
“ _I know not for us what this grave illness might harbor._ ”

“ _With our strength combined, there’s nothing we can’t do together,_  
“ _There is nothing before that the two of us could not weather._ ”

With a smile on her face, she felt new vigor like no other!  
“ _By your words, dear._ ” She then said to her brother.

“ _Grab onto my hand, this might hurt a bit._ ”  
Their arms now entwined, to this cause they’d commit.

With a surge of power that channeled between the two,  
an arc of energy sprung forth from her fingers anew.

Lightly, she placed her claw onto the child,  
as the energies within began to spark wild.

Like a transfusion of life force, she began channeling,  
this power she had mustered from both of them within,

the power and means to at least ease this kid’s pain,  
yet even with this strength, she felt herself begin to strain.

Like a wild animal untamed, the child’s body and soul began to thrash,  
the will of it and those of the two eons did clash.

Pain began to surge through the two, right down into their core,  
it was then that they realized, this fight was now a war.

Summoning the power from the deepest dregs of their minds,  
immense amounts of power rarely wielded, for even their kind,

was now summoned to fight for this grand cause of kindness,  
caring not for what illness would strike them, be it stupor or blindness.

Those long few seconds seemed to last an eternity,  
as their pain with the processes quickly turned to agony!

Still careful to be quiet, making sure to not utter a peep,  
they clenched their eyes tight and gritted their teeth.

_Almost there now!_ Latias then thought aloud,  
committed to the end in this cause she avowed.

A few more short seconds, that’s all that was needed.  
_A little bit longer!_ To herself she had pleaded.

But her strength was no more, her energies completely depleted,  
to the back of her mind her consciousness then had retreated.

Greeted by darkness, if only for a short moment,  
the link between her and the child was now broken.

She blinked her eyes rapidly, her sight slowly returning.  
“ _Thank the stars you’re alright!_ ” Latios hugged her with great yearning.

“ _Did we do it?_ ” She asked, her mind blurred in a haze.  
“ _Hell if I know, but whatever it was had you in quite the deep daze!_ "

“ _Good thing we’re alright._ ” She remarked with a smile,  
and yet in that moment, they hadn’t noticed for a while,

the young girl had awoken, and stared on with amazement,  
for next to her on the floor was this young eon duo’s placement!

She took breaths in slow, careful not to make a sound,  
as she stared on at these two gorgeous pokémon she had found.

But her plan did not last, for a tiny squeal she did make,  
that alerted the two of them, a quick glance they did take.

Knowing not what to do, the eon duo shared a glare,  
before quickly floating up and shooting out into the air!

“Wait!” The girl yelled, throwing herself from her bed,  
knowing not what she had done, thinking of what she should have said.

But as she ran toward that cold howling open window,  
inside of her she felt a strange energy that began to glow.

The strength to stand strong, to breathe breaths deep and heavy,  
the ability to think straight, and carry herself steady!

It was like a new body, she could not believe it!  
_This must be the work of those two kindred spirits!_

But a sorrowful frown then did curl upon her face,  
for the young eon duo had already left this place.

So there she stood solemnly, by that cold windowsill,  
where the late winter wind continued to howl on still.

But what was this? The girl just then began to think,  
as beautiful blue lights in the sky then did blink.

_It must be those two!_ She thought with excitement,  
with the blue glowing lights growing more and more vibrant.

“Thank you!” She yelled out into the wild white yonder,  
as the reason for their kindness she then began to ponder.

Perhaps they were angels sent to answer her prayers?  
Or maybe healing others was just part of their affairs?

It mattered not to her now, for in health she was happy,  
and for several long moments she would stare outside gladly,

where the young eon duo, their strength now regained,  
hiding there in the snowfall, their will now unrestrained.

“ _Are you okay now sister?_ ” Latios asked with concern,  
“ _Yes, I’m better now._ ” She replied, her hands slightly burned.

“ _Good._ ” He breathed a deep sigh of relief,  
“ _You had me shaken there, like a big tree leaf!_ ”

“ _That’s not how the saying goes..._ ” Latias laugh, rolling her eyes,  
“ _Hopefully our true forms she did not recognize._ ”

“ _I sincerely doubt that..._ ” Latios replied with great caution,  
“ _Look at all those kids right now who are looking up, watching.”_

Pointing to the hospital, the sight did surprise both of them,  
lights that lit the rooms in that hospital, counted ten!

No, fifteen, twenty, thirty, maybe more,  
did begin to flick on despite this snow storm!

“ _Must be the light from your hands._ ” Latios then said,  
With a thin layer of snow that had since piled on their heads.

“ _Looks like we can both do our show after all._ ”  
A large happy smile on her face did befall.

“ _The snow storm is still strong, they won’t see very much._ ”  
“ _That matters not now._ ” She said with a light touch.

“ _What matters now is that they are awake to see,_  
“ _Our spectacular light show we have come to guarantee!_ ”

“ _You are right, dear sister._ ” A smile curled on his lips,  
“ _Let’s make a wonderful light show that this snow shan't eclipse!_ ”

With a whisk of their energies, their whole bodies began glow,  
as they danced through the air like they had many years before.

A spectacular sight for all the kids to see,  
through the snow storm the lights danced just above the old trees.

Like a pair of small children, just like those that watched on,  
Latios and Latias and danced there in the sky, their pain long forgone.

‘Twas a wonderful Christmas night, for those wonderful children that watched,  
but none moreso than Sue, who in the windowsill her skin she did touch.

Clear of her rashes, if only for a time,  
to live happy like a feisty young child of nine!

Her prayers had been answered by these twin spirit pokémon,  
who even late into the night, they continued to dance on.

But as the snowstorm had faded, so too did the duo,  
leaving behind the children of that long hospital row.

And so into her bed, Sue did eventually climb,  
snuggled well into her sheets, clear as daylight her mind.

_Thank you, so much._ She thought as she slept,  
the darkness of sleep into her mind it had crept.

Festivities long gone, and fast asleep she had laid,  
many happy Christmas dreams through her mind did pervade.

But even deep into the night, something there in the sky still stirred,  
flying down to the window of that no longer sick girl.

Slowly and carefully, the window crept open,  
a large crimson figure with shiny eyes golden,

flew right through that window and hovered over the girl,  
watching her as she slept, under her blanket now curled.

Feeling happy and fulfilled, even with her hands pained,  
she leaned down toward the girl and kissed her on her chestnut mane.

“ _Sleep well young one._ ” Latias then finally stated,  
before flying back through the window, from that room she vacated.

Quiet once again she closed the window to her room,  
and flew out into the sky with a magnificent zoom.

Long gone from sight in a matter of seconds,  
back towards her own home, she was now beckoned.

And so ends the tale of this Christmas miracle,  
on nothing more than a hunch, delivered to this young girl.

Who slept oh so tightly for the years come to pass,  
who yearly would walk back out on to that grass,

on the side of that hospital, every Christmas eve she sat,  
and watch those kindred spirits dance around like crobats.

Watching that show every chance she could see,  
did every Christmas night fill her heart with great glee.

Moreso than that, she found hope in great numbers,  
not just for her, but for all the kids deep in slumber,

within that hospital, with illness aplenty,  
that those kindred spirits had lifted so friendly.

But it was not her who changed, no; not her alone,  
for that was not the last miracle performed by that duo!

No, every Christmas eve from that night henceforth,  
would be spent trying to heal all they could with their worth!

Soon it was not just Sue who gathered for the show,  
for after many years dozens of kids began to know,

that kind friendly duo of young kindred spirits,  
they now came to love with all their hearts dearest.

So for all of those reading,  
who in this story found delight,  
merry Christmas to you all,  
and to all a good night!

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points for anyone who can figure out the sickness young Sue had.


End file.
